


A lullaby for Mia

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Mia's journey [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: Mia wakes up in the middle of the night crying and is unable to go to sleep. Oliver goes to try and settle her down but Mia's stubborn, will he get her to go back to sleep?





	A lullaby for Mia

**Author's Note:**

> I got the urge to write this when I was searching daddy/daughter songs on youtube and I clicked on a top 10 daddy/daughter wedding songs by Watchmojo.com, and I got the idea to write this, all these characters are owned by DC, DC Comics and the CW, I don't own any anything. Please, kudos, comment, and bookmark.

**-The Smoak-Queen cabin, Bloomfield, January 21, 2020-**

Mia’s cries blasted through the baby monitor, Felicity groaned loudly “Oliver, your daughter’s awake, and it’s your turn.” She declared tiredly. Oliver raised his head “Why is it my turn? What if it’s yours?” He questioned her curiously. Felicity turned over and scowled at him “Because I got up last time, I have a Skype meeting in several hours plus that’s Mia’s 'I want daddy' cry.” She pointed out knowingly, glaring at her husband. Oliver sighed and pecked Felicity’s lips “Alright, I’m up, I’m up.” He mumbled as he got out of bed while Felicity grabbed his pillow, placing it over her head.

Drowsy, Oliver walked to his daughter’s nursery and smiled at his crying daughter in her crib “Hey, baby girl, what’s wrong?” He cooed at her, picking her up, cradling her in his arms. Mia’s cries didn’t quiet down like they usually do “Shh, little star.” he whispered as he tried to soothe his wailing daughter. “Everything is alright.” He cooed calmly at her. Oliver went over to the rocking chair, sat in the chair and slowly swayed back and forth. He didn’t know how long he rocked, but Mia's wailing didn’t lessen. Oliver wished Raisa was here she’d know what to do. She was phenomenal with him and Thea when they were little, especially with Thea when she came home from the hospital. She would know when to rock Mia, feed her, etc. Oliver was clueless about what his daughter wanted, but he would try to find out.

Since rocking Mia didn’t work, Oliver decided to try a bottle, so he hastened to the kitchen and got a bottle of milk, warmed it up, then tested the temperature and tried to get Mia to suck on the bottle. But she wouldn’t latch onto the bore of the bottle “Please, Mia, at least try.” He pleaded as he tried one more time to get her to eat but to no avail. Oliver sighed before he put the bottle back into the fridge “Let’s try something different.” He mumbled as he switched positions with Mia to where she was sitting upon his arm, her head was on his shoulder. Oliver rubbed soothing circles on her back while pacing back and forth in the hallway. Mia’s cries quieted down a little not much, he didn’t know how long he’d been rubbing her back but he didn’t know which one he was soothing anymore him or Mia “All right, let's go back to the nursery.” He whispered, stopping mid-step going straight into the room and placing Mia in her crib. 

Oliver reached down and started to rub his daughter’s tummy, it's what usually gets her to go to sleep, so it’s worth a try “There doesn’t that feel good?” He cooed as her cries lessened to whimpers, but loud whimpers. A few minutes later, Oliver smiled sleepily at her “Are you ready to sleep?” He inquired hopefully. He stopped rubbing Mia’s stomach in an instant, she cried louder than before, causing him to be more alert with the noise “That was a hugely bad idea.” He chided himself as he started rubbing her stomach again. This time though, Mia’s cries didn’t dissipate at all. 

Oliver exhaled sharply in disbelief, as that’s what usually gets her to sleep. Well, rubbing her stomach while singing. But singing is something Oliver hasn’t done in _ years _ since Thea was a little girl and asked him to sing to her after a nightmare, he even avoided singing when Felicity would blast music while she cleaned their house in Ivy town. But since Mia wouldn’t stop crying, he’ll give it a shot and he knew the perfect song to get her to seep.

“I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day when it’s cold outside I’ve got the month of May. Well, I guess you’d say, What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl). Talkin’ ‘bout my girl (my girl)” He sang the intro softly. This song was his favorite to sing to his sister when she had trouble falling asleep. He continued to sing the verse, and he heard her cries lessen and saw her eyes droop with each word. As he sang, not only did Mia drift asleep but Oliver became sleepier, he sat down and laid down on the floor, putting his arm behind his head for a pillow he closed his eyes, drifting to sleep, unable to fight his sleepiness any longer.

**-A few hours later-**

Drowsily, Felicity climbed out of bed, stumbled out of the room into the hall until she got to the kitchen where she noticed there was something off. She turned her head to see it was 7 AM, there was no aroma of the coffee, giggling or baby voices in the air like there usually is. “Where the hell are they?” She muttered tiredly before she padded down the hall and to her daughter's nursery when she stopped. Her husband was asleep on the hard-wood floor next to their daughter's crib while Mia coos and babbles while lying down it’s one of the most precious sights she’s ever seen “Are you going to come in or not?” Oliver grumbled exhausted as he turned over to face her. 

Felicity nodded “Yeah, I'm coming in.” She declared softly, as she stepped inside the room. After a few moments of silence, Felicity sighed as she walked up to Oliver “The floor must be uncomfortable, so let me help.” She declared, offering her hand to pull him up. Oliver raised his hand, takes her hand in his and pulls himself up to his feet, feeling a tingling feeling spread throughout his arm “I guess, I fell asleep after Mia went back to sleep.” He admitted sheepishly. 

Felicity nodded knowingly “I know because I heard your singing over the baby monitor.” She rushed out with a sheepish smile. Oliver blushed beet red and avoided her gaze “You heard that?” He exclaimed surprised and embarrassed. Felicity nodded and raised her eyebrow at him “Yeah, why? What’s wrong?” She inquired curiously. He looked at her, Oliver shrugged nonchalantly “I hadn’t sung since Thea was a little girl so...” He explained but trailed off. Felicity nodded in acknowledgment “You were a little nervous singing to our daughter since you haven’t done it in years.” She finished for him, understandably. Oliver nodded before he kissed his wife, a whine cried out, causing the couple to pull apart “ Are you hungry, my girl?” Oliver cooed as he went to pick his daughter up, placing her on his hip. Felicity gaped at her husband “I thought I was your girl?” She pouted at him. Oliver turned and lightly kissed Felicity’s lips "Both you and Mia are my girls.” He declared happily. A stomach growled loudly, Felicity grinned "Let's go get some breakfast.” She declared hungrily, she walked out of the room. Oliver followed somewhat ready to start the day, yet he also couldn’t wait until nap time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
